


Learn to Love

by addictiontofiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Culture Shock, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jewish Character, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nightmares, Not really talked about just mentioned, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Imbalance, Spanking, Tag As I Go, still if you are easily triggered you should be aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictiontofiction/pseuds/addictiontofiction





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> The main character in my story is Jewish. This will be relevant, but her Jewishness is not her only trait. Please note that her Jewishness is based off of my personal experiences as a Jewish teen, and Judaism is such a broad religion and culture that this is only my interpretation of such.   
> I decided to write a Jewish character because there is definitely a lack of representation. If any other Jews have any input, please please please leave a comment. If you are not Jewish, please please please do not give me input on her Jewishness. I love and want your feedback, but if you aren't Jewish, please don't tell me how to write a Jewish character.  
> That is all! Thanks, love you all <3

Rebecca Blumenstein was just your average teenage hunter, until she presented as an Omega. Omegas weren’t usually expected to do such dangerous work. So from the time she was thirteen, she traded in a shotgun for books. While her mother went out on hunts, she would do research for her and some other hunters, friends of her mother. 

But Rebecca still itched to hunt, she missed the adrenaline. So she went one day. There was a hunt nearby, just a couple vamps causing problems. Nothing she couldn’t handle. She had never expected to end up hunting with two strange men. But when they were both after the same vamps, it made sense to stick together for the hunt. 

 

The two Alphas hadn’t said anything about her status until after the hunt, and Becca thought she was in the clear. But then Dean opened his mouth, and she made quick  work of packing up her stuff and leaving. 

Sam and Dean were left with a strange feeling of familiarity and a phone number scribbled down on a diner napkin. 

“In case you ever need any help with research.”

\----------

The next time they met was nine years later. Sam and Dean walked into the Kansas diner cautiously, looking for any signs of a trap. But all they saw was Rebecca, somehow looking even smaller than she had all those years ago, sitting in a booth that was much too high for her small frame. 

 

She was tapping her fingers against the tabletop with a distraught expression, and the girl looked like she might just flee before she looked up to see the two Alphas watching her curiously.

_ Maybe this is a bad idea _ , she thought.  _ Maybe I could just leave and they’d never even know about all this _ , but then she felt a heavy gaze upon her and glanced up to see the two Alphas. 

 

Sam and Dean felt as if they were going to choke on the stench of distressed Omega in the air, and other people had seemed to have the same thought as well, glancing at her every so often. 

 

Before the Omega could fully comprehend what was happening, the brothers were sitting across from her and trying to pull the full story out of her piece by piece.

So she told them. She told them about the accident, about her mom’s death, the hunter’s burial. And then she told them about the wretched Alpha that intended to claim her. Some crazy hunter that was friends with her mother, and he intended on claiming her soon.

She told them about running away, about how hard it was to travel unbothered as an unclaimed Omega.

  
By the end of her story, Sam was pretty sure what the Omega across from him had called them for. Life alone as an Omega was a dangerous one. Becca needed an Alpha. And with no one else she could really trust, and the only other Alphas she knew being old enough to be her father, Sam and Dean were about it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment or leave kudos if you liked it and want more. <3


End file.
